Danny Phantom: The Continuation
by GreenDragon94
Summary: Danny and Sam start their new lives together, but something threatens their happiness. How will they face the challenges together? Not sure where to go with this so this story is on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fan fiction about Danny Phantom and what I think happened after the last episode of the show. I think they could have done more but now it's up to us so this is mine. By the way I do not own Danny Phantom. Also, so everyone knows this is my 2nd fan fiction the first was about Harry Potter. (GD)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Move In**

 **Danny was flying around the city. Sam looked at him and smiled and laid in his arms remembering all the times he took her for a fly around the city. It finally happened, she had him to herself. She leaned close to him and kissed his cheek and pointed to the ground that was right outside her house.**

" **I was thinking that we should let my parents know that we are engaged." Sam said when he had touched downed and let her down.**

" **I hope they don't hate me." Danny said turning back to his human self.**

 **They walked into her house. "Mom, dad, I'm home."**

 **Sam's mom and dad walked into the main hall to find their daughter and her new husband to be standing there.**

" **Hello Danny, how are you today?" Sam's mom asked, Danny going white.**

" **Mom, dad, I have something to tell you." Sam said stepping in front of Danny.**

" **Is it the fact that Danny's half ghost?" her mom asked.**

" **No, it's that I'm engaged to Danny and I was thinking about going and moving in with him." Sam said, with bravery on her face.**

 **Sam's mom looked at her then at Danny. Her father walked away laughing. Her mom gave her a hug and smiled at her.**

 **Sam's dad came back and said, "We raised you to know what you want and go for it, so if that is what you want then I approve."**

 **Sam's mom started to cry and said, "I hope you are sure, but if anything changes you can come home, and please come over as often as you can."**

" **I will, I promise." Sam said walking up to her room with Danny right behind her.**

" **That was not what I was expecting." Danny said, sitting on Sam's bed, the color coming back to him.**

" **Well, like they said if it's what I want then I can go for it." Sam said, packing a quick bag and smiling at Danny.**

 **Sam walked over to Danny and sat next to him on the bed. She looked into his eyes and their heads started to move closer and closer till their lips met.**

 **When they had stopped kissing, Danny smiled and said. "We'd better be going."**

 **Danny picked her up with her bag and went ghost, then he flew out the wall with her.**

 **When they got to his house. Danny landed and turned into his human self again.**

 **Holding hands, they walked into the Fenton house. "Mom, dad, jazz, we're here." Danny called, looking to see if his family got home yet.**

 **All of a sudden, his dad, Jack Fenton, came running out of the kitchen looking very happy.**

" **Son, you will never guess who is here." Jack said, jumping up and down.**

 **Jazz came walking out of the kitchen and was shaking her head at the fact her dad was acting like an idiot.**

" **Danny, I need you to come with me." Jazz said, grabbing her brother's arm and pulling him into the kitchen.**

 **When Danny got into the kitchen he was surprised to see his mother talking to no other than the president of the USA.**

" **Why are you here Mr. President?" Danny asked, looking at the two Guys in White next to him.**

" **You're not taking our son!" Danny's mother said, standing up.**

" **I would never take him, he is a hero and not just of the USA but the whole world. I'm here to give him a reward for saving the word. I have a check here from me and one from every leader of every country in the world." He said, pulling out a hand full of checks.**

 **The president left the house. "We want to offer you a job. Or you can have your mother and father take the job." The Guys in White said as they stepped forward.**

 **The Guys in White left before they could answer. "Please take some time to come up with your decision."**

" **So Danny, how much is each check worth?" Sam asked looking at him looking at the checks.**

" **They are all for 1 million each." Danny said counting how many checks he had in his hand.**

" **I have 196 checks here." Danny said looking up at Sam with amazement on his face.**

" **That 196 million." Jazz said, running to her brother.**

 **Jazz gave her brother a big hug and did not let him go till he used his ghost power to get away and then he left the kitchen alone.**

 **Danny took Sam's bag and walked it up to the room that they would be sharing. Jazz walked in as Danny was putting Sam's bag away, "So, why is Sam here with a suitcase?" Jazz asked, taking a seat on Danny's bed and watching him put the cloths away.**

" **She's moving in with me and before you ask why, we are engaged." Danny said as he finished putting the clothes away and sitting next to his sister.**

" **Do you love her?" Jazz asked hugging him.**

" **I do love her very much and I talked to mom and dad about this when they asked to talk to me alone up at the north pole. They were ok with it; heck dad has been expecting me to ask for her to move in sense he gave me that ring." Danny replied, getting up and heading down to the stairs to get Sam.**

 **Jazz walked with him and when she saw Sam she gave her a big hug and said. "I'm happy you will be a part of this family."**

 **They walked into the kitchen for dinner to find that Jack was talking to his wife about the job Danny was offered.**

" **Danny, have you decided if you want to work with the Guys in White?" His mother asked as they sat at the table.**

 **After a couple of hours of talking, and eating, about Sam living there and about the job. They decide that Danny's mother and father will work with them on his behalf and he would just do what he has always done, show up and fight the ghost, just this time he will have more than just Sam, Jazz and Tucker as backup.**

 **Danny and Sam walked to their new room together and laid in the bed cuddling for what felt like hours before finally falling asleep. Meanwhile at Clockworks Tower there was an old enemy about to come back to fight again.**

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **This will be continued on chapter 2. I hope you liked it and please feel free to PM me to give ideas, I will look at them. (GD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the start of something new and I hope that everyone likes it. (GD)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – The First Night**

 **Sam looked at the clock that was sitting on the bedside table, it said that it's midnight. She got up and went to the bath room. "Well, well who do we have here." The evil Danny phantom said, grabbing Sam then going down to the lab in the basement. "Danny!" Sam yelled as she disappeared through the floor. The evil Danny tied her to a chair right in the middle of the room, knowing that the one he wanted to destroy would be coming soon.**

 **Danny woke up after hearing Sam's call for him. "Sam?" Danny asked, getting out of the bed and walking into the hall.**

 **(Down in the lab)**

" **You could have at least let me go to the bathroom before you tied me to this chair and you know Danny will kick your ass again!" Sam yelled, hoping that Danny would hear her.**

" **I would not count on him beating me again." Evil Danny said, standing there in front of her.**

 **(Up Stairs)**

 **Danny walked down to the stairs to the kitchen. "Sam!" Danny called.**

 **Danny started down the stairs that lead to the lab. When Danny got into the lab all he saw was Sam tied to a chair in the middle of the room.**

" **Sam!" Danny yelled starting to run to her.**

" **Danny stop, you need to go ghost because the Evil you is here!" Sam yelled.**

" **There was no reason to tell him I was here." The Evil Danny appearing above Sam.**

" **How did you get out of Clockworks' tower?" Danny asked, backing up and getting ready to fight.**

" **When the thermos broke by falling off the high shelf and hitting the ground. So now I'm free and I'm going to take over you to start my path all over." Evil Danny said, landing in front of Sam.**

" **You will never start me down that path, because I promised Sam a long time ago that I would never become you and I would always protect her." Danny said, making his hands into fist.**

 **Evil Danny walked to the wall right behind Sam and pushed, flying right at Danny with both fists out in front of him. When evil Danny made contact with Danny there was a bright gold light.**

" **DANNY!" Sam yelled closing her eyes from the brightness.**

 **When the light faded Danny was the only one standing there.**

" **Danny, are you ok. Where did the evil you go?" Sam said, trying to get free.**

" **I don't know. He hit me but it didn't hurt, then the light showed up and now he's gone." Danny said, walking over to Sam and untying her.**

 **Sam got up and hugged him. "Thank you, Danny, I knew you would save me." Sam said, hugging him tight and closing her eyes.**

 **All of a sudden the gold light was back. When the light faded she let him go and started to step back to see someone new. Sam fell on the floor. "Where is Danny?" Sam asked, backing away on the floor.**

" **Sam its me." Danny said, not seeing what he looks like now.**

 **Danny started towards Sam and stopped when he got in front of a mirror. Danny looked at himself.**

" **What happened to me?" Danny asked, falling backwards after seeing his reflection. Danny saw his face but his hair was gold, he had 8 pack abs, his new suit was gold and the symbol on his chest was black. He already had some muscles but now he was ripped.**

 **Sam got up and walked over to him. "So, it's you Danny?"**

" **Yeah, but I don't know what happened." Danny said, not seeing that Clockwork just showed up.**

" **I think this is where I explain." Clockwork said, helping Danny to his feet.**

" **Clockwork you knew that this was going to happen?" Danny asked, seeing two gold rings appear like the white ones that let him go ghost and to turn back to himself. Danny was now human again.**

" **Yes, Danny I told you the last time I saw time from above so I see the all turns that time can and will take. Now your dark self could not exist outside my tower, so when he left he broke the time code again so when he touched you, you two become fused into one." Clockwork said.**

" **So, he is in me?" Danny asked, placing a hand on his chest.**

" **Yes and no, you two made that gold form, and you will be able to use his powers as well but he himself doesn't exist anymore." Clockwork said.**

" **So now I have three ghost forms?" Danny said, looking at clockwork.**

" **Yes, but you need to try not to over use the other powers." Clockwork said disappearing.**

" **Well, I like my normal ghost form anyway." Danny said, walking with Sam back up to bed.**

 **They laid back into their bed. Danny wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled her into a tight cuddle. Danny fell asleep and Sam remembered why she got up in the first place, so she got up again and went to the bathroom, when she got back she saw Danny's clone Dani standing there.**

" **Dani?" Sam asked walking up to her.**

" **Oh! So, you two are finally together?" Dani asked looking at Sam then at Danny who was asleep.**

" **Yeah." Sam replied.**

" **YES!" Dani yelled grabbing Sam and giving her a big hug, then she despaired just like Clockwork did.**

" **Sam what's up?" Danny asked waking up.**

 **Sam crawled into the bed next to him. "Nothing." They fell asleep together.**

 **Meanwhile at clockworks tower.**

" **Clockwork, I think it's time for me to tell Danny and Sam the truth." Dani said.**

" **I agree." Clockwork replied.**

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this one took so long I was having trouble getting back to it with everything else I was doing and on top of the trying to get chapter 7 of my Harry Potter Fanfiction done, but I hope you all liked it sorry for not having a big fight scene. If you what to find out what Dani's secret is you will have to read chapter three when I get it done. (GD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just want to let everyone know that I don't own Danny Phantom, but I would love to. Ha-ha. I hope you all like this chapter. (GD)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – The Big Secret**

" **Sam, Danny, it's time to get up, mom said it's time for breakfast." Jazz said, opening the curtains for the window.**

 **Danny started to wake up. "Jazz, why did you open the curtains?"**

" **Because you and Sam need to get up and come get something to eat." Jazz said, walking over to them and grabbing the covers.**

" **Jazz if you don't what to see me naked I would not pull our covers off." Danny said, sitting up.**

 **Jazz looked away then asked "Why are you naked under there with your girlfriend?"**

" **Well, we are engaged and not to mention I don't mind him sleeping naked in the bed with me." Sam said, rolling onto her back not wanting to sit up and have the cover fall of her perky b-cup breasts.**

" **Sam, are you naked too?" Jazz asked, seeing Sam blushing.**

" **I plead the 5** **th** **." Sam said, blushing very hard now.**

 **Jazz turned and walked out of the room without saying another word.**

 **Sam sat up and the covers fell off.**

" **So, you sleep in a bra?" Danny asked, seeing the black bra she was wearing. The bra was decorated with silver webs and purple spiders.**

" **Not normally, but I did fell a little weird thinking about sleeping naked with you on our first night together." Sam said, getting out of bed revealing the fact that she was not wearing panties.**

" **I see you didn't wear any bottoms to bed." Danny said, getting out of bed and getting dressed with Sam.**

" **I didn't feel like putting them back on after going to the bathroom last night. Oh yeah, your cousin Dani came over last night." Sam said, walking over to Danny and placing her arms around his neck.**

" **Did she say what she wanted?" Danny asked before planting a kiss on Sam's lips.**

" **No, she just asked if we were finally together, so I told her yes, then she hugged me and then just disappeared.**

 **Sam and Danny walked down the starts to the kitchen.**

" **I have bacon and eggs." Maddie Fenton said, seeing her son and he wife to be coming into the kitchen.**

" **Sam is an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian mom." Danny said, pulling out a chair for Sam to sit down in.**

" **Oh, I'm sorry, what can I make you Sam." Miss Fenton asked, placing a plate in front of her husband and her daughter.**

" **I would like a fruit salad, and thank you for making me something the is not normal here." Sam said, looking at Danny surprised that he remembered she did not eat anything with a face.**

" **It's no problem Sam. You will soon be family." Miss Fenton said, placing a bowl into the counter and started peeling and chopping various fruits and putting it into the bowl.**

 **When she had placed the bowl in front of Sam and sat next to her husband Jack Fenton, the doorbell rang. "I will get it." Danny said, going to get the door.**

 **When Danny opened the door to find his second-best friend Tucker Foley standing there.**

" **What's up Tucker?" Danny asked as Tucker walked in and shut the door.**

" **Well, I wanted to talk to you about setting up a direct phone line to a well-placed phone in this house that only a phone that is in my office can call in case of a ghost emergency." Tucker said taking a seat on the couch.**

" **Who is at…Tucker what are you doing her so early?" Sam asked walking over to him and gave him a hug.**

" **I want to place a phone here for me to get ahold of Danny in a ghost emergency." Tucker said, taking his seat again.**

 **Sam and Danny sat on the couch next to him. "I don't see a problem with it." Danny said, placing his arm around Sam.**

 **Tucker looked at them and smiled. "So how is everything going between you two?"**

" **We're engaged." Sam said, holding out the ring for him to see.**

" **I'm so happy for you." Tucker said, getting up and heading for the door.**

" **Just let my mother and father know about the phone when you go to put it in." Danny said, standing up.**

" **I will." Tucker said as he shut the door behind him.**

 **Danny and Sam walked up the stairs to their bedroom.**

" **Dani." Danny said, seeing his cousin sitting on his bed looking at a photo album of the past three years.**

 **Dani looked up at Danny and Sam standing there looking at her.**

" **Hi." Dani said, standing up and walking over to them and walking them to the bed. "You may want to sit down, I have something to tell you two." She continued taking a seat in the desk chair next to them.**

" **Dani, what is it that you need to tell us?" Sam asked, placing a hand onto her shoulder.**

" **Well, do you remember the day we meet, if you do remember it I needed your DNA, Danny, to make myself stable." Dani said, looking down at the ground.**

" **Yeah, I remember." Danny said. Dani looked up at him and smiled.**

" **Well I didn't need your DNA to stabilize myself because I was cloned, it was because I needed the DNA of my father of the time." Dani said, looking down again.**

" **The DNA of your father of the time?" Sam said confused.**

" **I'm from the future. I'm the daughter of you and Danny," Dani said, looking up at Sam.**

 **Sam looked at Danny.**

" **I came back in time to make sure you two got together and now that you have I can be your daughter again." Dani said, standing up and giving them both hugs.**

" **So, you're going back to the future?" Danny asked, looking at the girl he thought was his cousin but now he has found out she was actually his daughter.**

" **I can't, I'm here for good but that was what I told myself when I was the right age to go back and start the cycle over." Dani said, sitting on Danny's lap and hugging him.**

" **So, let me get this straight, you are our daughter from the future and you came back in time to make sure we get together. And now you have to stay with us and when you are born again you will talk to your self about having to do it all over again?" Sam asked, looking lost.**

" **Yes, but if I don't go back in time it will change the timeline and you two may not end up together." Dani said, getting into Sam's lap and giving her a hug, after getting off Danny's lap.**

" **So, can I stay?" Dani asked after a couple of hours of getting held by her mother and father.**

" **Of course, you're our daughter, you won't be going anywhere." Danny said, getting up and walking to his door.**

" **Jazz! Can you come see me?" Danny yelled to his sister.**

 **Jazz came up the stairs to Danny's room. "What is it, Danny?"**

" **Well, come to find out, Dani is not my clone, she is my daughter, so can she sleep in your room till I can get her a bedroom sorted out?" Danny asked.**

" **Yeah, but what are you going to tell mom and dad about her?" Jazz replied, looking at Sam holding Dani in her lap like a little kid that was scared or upset.**

" **I'm going to tell them the truth, she came back in time to make sure we got together and can't go back to her own time." Danny said walking back to his bed.**

" **Ok, that's good. I'll make up a second bed in my room for her, but please don't take too long sorting her room out." Jazz said, walking down the hall to her room.**

" **I have to ask how old are you Dani?" Danny asked taking a seat in his desk chair.**

" **I'm 12 and I was 12 when I was sent back in time." Dani said.**

" **So, why are you still 12?" Sam asked, looking down at Dani who was in her lap.**

" **When clockwork sent me back in time he did something that made it to where I will not age till I get to the time that I left in the first place." Dani said, looking at Danny and smiled.**

" **So, when it's time to send our daughter that we have back in time you will take your place where you belong?" Sam said, looking at Danny then at Dani.**

" **Sam, Danny, do you need anything from the store." Mrs. Fenton said walking into the room.**

" **Mom meet your granddaughter." Danny said, pulling a piece of paper to write a list of stuff they needed.**

" **What? I have a granddaughter, how? You two haven't even been together log enough to have a kid." Mrs. Fenton said, looking at Sam holding Dani in her arms.**

" **She came back in time from the future, she can't get back so she will be here with us." Danny said, handing Sam and Dani the list to add to it.**

" **Where's she going to sleep?" Mrs. Fenton asked walking over to the bed.**

" **Jazz said she can sleep in her room till I can get her room set up and done." Danny replied.**

 **Maddie Fenton picked up Dani and held her in her arms. "I don't know how but just holding you tells me that you are my granddaughter."**

 **Dani smiled and looked up into her grandmother's eyes. "I'm happy to finally be home."**

 **Mrs. Fenton let Dani down and took the list of things for the store. "By the way, I'll let your father know." she said as she left the room.**

" **Thanks mom." Danny said, walking over and sitting next to Sam on the bed.**

" **Dani why don't you go to Jazz's room to see your bed." Danny said to Dani.**

 **Dani got up and left the room.**

" **We have a daughter." Sam said looking into Danny's eyes.**

" **I know; I'm just as surprised as you." Danny said laying down on the bed.**

 **Sam laid next to him. "Well, I guess we'll have to get use to her being our kid." She said, laying her head on Danny.**

" **I didn't know us getting engaged would give us a kid right away." Danny said, half-jokingly, running his hand through Sam's hair.**

" **Well I'm happy that she will be here so that we can protect her." Sam said, hearing the front door open which meant Mrs. Fenton just got back from the store.**

" **Kids come help get the bags out of the car!" Mrs. Fenton called up the stairs.**

 **Sam and Danny got up and walked down the stairs, meeting up with Jazz and their child Dani.**

" **How are you two getting along?" Sam asked Jazz and Dani when they met up at the front door.**

" **We are getting along, but she needs to get a dresser for her clothes soon." Jazz said, grabbing a bag from the car.**

" **Well don't worry, Danny will start on the room tonight." Sam said, grabbing a bag that had only veggies in it.**

" **I'm going to start as soon as we are done here." Danny said, walking in front Jazz and Sam.**

 **When the car was unloaded, Danny went upstairs to be met by his Father.**

" **Danny since you and Sam live here now, not to mention your daughter from the future is now going to live here. I think you and Sam should take the second master bedroom, you know the one I keep all my old ghost inventions." Jack Fenton said, holding a big box of broken inventions in it.**

" **Thanks dad, do you need help taking that stuff somewhere?" Danny asked.**

" **No, this was the last box, I have been working on this room since your mother told me to get it done before going to the store." Jack replied.**

" **I'll start moving mine and Sam stuff to that room. Thanks dad." Danny said. He walked to his old room and started packing.**

 **Sam came up to the room after a couple of hours to find Danny taking boxes and bags from the room they slept in to another room.**

" **What are you doing with all our stuff?" Sam asked.**

" **Well, my dad cleaned out the second master bedroom for us. Dani will be moving into my old bedroom." Danny replied grabbing Sam's hand and leading her to their new room.**

 **Sam looked around to see a big room that was like four of Danny's room in one.**

 **Sam just stood there stunned while Danny continued to bring more and more of their stuff into the room.**

" **Jazz, Dani, I need to see you up here in the room." Danny yelled as he passed the stairs with another box.**

" **Yes Danny?" Jazz asked as they got into the old room.**

" **Dad, what happen to all yours and mother's stuff?" Dani asked, sitting on the bed.**

 **Danny sat in the desk chair. "Well, me and Sam are moving into the second master bedroom so you won't need to sleep in the same room tonight, I'm almost done getting our stuff out of here as you can see."**

" **That's not right! I'm the older sister and you get the second master bedroom?" Jazz exclaimed, looking upset.**

" **Well, to be fair, I'm sleeping with Sam, this way we can both have plenty of room and you won't have to share with Dani." Danny replied, picking up the last of the stuff that was in the room.**

" **Ok, I guess your right but still." Jazz said, walking with Dani to the new bed room of Danny and Sam's.**

 **When they got into the room Jazz and Dani stopped, stunned at the size of the room.**

" **Danny where is our dressers?" Sam asked, sitting up on the king size bed.**

" **They're built into the wall." Danny said, opening one of the dresser drawers to finish putting his and Sam's close away.**

" **That's not right, how come you get dressers built into the walls and I don't." Jazz said, getting her act together.**

" **Dad made this room the way he did, so he could work on his inventions in here. If he didn't have the energy to get back to his room, he could always plop down on the bed in here. But now we need it, so he moved the rest of the broken stuff in here to the shed with the rest of it." Danny replied, closing the doors on the dresser.**

" **Hell, there's a walk-in closet over there and a huge bathroom over there." Danny said, pointing to each thing in turn.**

 **Jazz went into the bathroom to see what he meant by huge, it was the size of Danny's old bedroom. There was a jacuzzi tub and stand up shower. "This is not right!" Jazz yelled, walking out and heading to the closet. It was half the size of Danny's old room. Jazz walked out of the room without saying another word.**

" **I guess she's mad." Dani said, walking over and siting on the bed with her mother.**

" **Danny, Tucker texted saying he would be by to put in the phone sometime tonight." Sam said, laying back on the bed.**

" **Ok, when…" Danny started to say when Tucker showed up.**

 **Tucker installed the phone without saying a word.**

" **Sorry for not talking, but my girlfriend can't wait to see me tonight so I'm in a hurry." Tucker said, practically running out the room.**

" **That was quick. I guess he didn't want to be late for dinner with his new girlfriend." Danny said, starting to laugh.**

" **I wonder who it is?" Sam pondered, siting up and walking over to the bathroom.**

" **Would you like to watch a movie Dani?" Sam asked walking out of the bathroom 5 minutes later.**

" **I would love to watch a movie with you and dad." Dani said jumping up and down on the king size bed.**

" **Well, we were plaining on watching that movie series together, why don't we just let her watch with us." Danny said, holding up the death teacher movie boxset.**

" **How about we find something not so scary." Sam said looking at her daughter.**

" **Why? I love scary movies." Dani said seeing the movie boxset.**

" **Ok, that's fine, we better get down stairs to start the movies." Sam said, starting for the door.**

" **No need, we have a big screen T.V here in the room." Danny said, picking up a remote off one of the night stands.**

 **"Where is it?" Sam asked, looking around.**

 **Danny hit a button on the remote he was holding, a 70'' T.V came down from the ceiling.**

 **Sam and Danny laid on the bed with their daughter.**

 **After watching the first 2 movies. "It's time for you to go to bed Dani." Danny said, getting up and walking over to the door and opening it.**

" **Can we watch more tomorrow?" Dani asked, looking at her father.**

" **We'll see, goodnight sweetie." Danny replied, kissing Dani on the forehead.**

" **Night mom and dad." Dani said, walking to her room.**

 **Danny shut the door and walked over to the bed. "So, how's the bed?" Danny asked, laying down next to Sam.**

" **It's great, even better with you in it with me." Sam said, wrapping her arms around Danny and yawning.**

" **You should get to bed too." Danny said holding Sam back and kissing her on the lips.**

" **Goodnight Danny." Sam said starting to fall asleep.**

" **Goodnight Sam." Danny replied falling asleep with Sam still in his arms.**

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **The idea for Dani being the daughter of Sam and Danny came from AutisticPhantomOtaku. I hope you all like it. (GD)**


	4. Chapter 4

I want to tell everyone that I don't own Danny Phantom. But this is what I think would have happened next for them. (GD)

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning Sam woke up to find Danny in his gold form, holding her in his sleep. "Danny wake up!" Sam yelled as Danny started to hold on tighter, starting to crush her.

Danny jumped up and said looking around. "What is it?" He turned back human as soon as he stood up, with the rings being gold instead of white.

"I woke up and you were in gold mode." Sam said standing up and walking over to him.

Danny thought about it and remembered thinking about his new form, he guessed he must have went gold ghost and not realized, He was still very confused about his new powers.

Danny and Sam went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. Sam asked, "Will you get me a change of clothes?" Danny walked over to the dresser and got out a set of clothes for Sam.

Danny walked back to the bathroom and saw that Sam was completely naked. He stood there staring at her. "Do you like what you see?" Sam asked sensually.

Danny shook his head and smiled. "Oh yeah, you look wonderful." Danny said, handing the clothes to her and walking over to the closet to get changed.

When they were both done changing Sam grabbed Danny and started to make out. At that point Dani knocked on their door. "Mom, dad, it's time for breakfast."

Danny and Sam walked out of the room and saw that Dani was gone they guessed that she went downstairs. Danny walked into the kitchen and all of a sudden, the gold rings were back and he was in his gold mode.

"What happed to Danny!?" everyone yelled.

"Beware!" the Box-ghost said popping his head out of the cereal box. Without thinking Danny raised his hand and blasted the Box-ghost. He hit the back wall, sliding down to the floor.

The gold rings were back. Danny walked over to the Box-ghost and saw that he had wet himself.

Sam threw him a thermos. When the Box-ghost was inside, Danny and Sam sat down at the table and saw that the box that Box-ghost was in had a giant hole in it.

"I see you are having trouble controlling your new powers." Clockwork said. "Don't say anything, just let me talk, your new powers are very strong and you will have to learn how to control them, till then you may go ghost as you call it without meaning to till you get it under control." Clockwork finished then vanished without ever letting anyone say a thing.

Danny and Sam sat around telling everyone how Danny got his new gold mode. They spent the day watching the rest if the movies with their daughter. Around 5 o'clock Tucker called, Danny answered it. After only a minute Danny hung up the phone and looked at Sam, dread on his face.

TBC…

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, sorry that it is short and there is not much action yet. (GD)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Danny went ghost then took Sam's hand. "Dani go up to bed, we will be home late." Danny said, then took off through the wall.

Sam looked at Danny, his face contorted with rage; a chill went up Sam's spine and it wasn't just the cool night air. She didn't know where they were going or why but with Danny this angry it couldn't be good.

Danny phased through the wall of the mayor's office then Sam knew what it was. "Vlad Plasmius!" Danny shouted, he was breathing heavily as he aimed one hand at Vlad, green energy charging up for a blast.

Vlad put up his hands as if to surrender and said, "I'm here to make a request."

"Danny, he has asked if he could return to earth, he is willing to agree to any conditions you set." Tucker said calmly, still sitting in his desk chair.

"Danny, maybe we should let him stay back on earth." Sam said, hoping Danny would be willing to listen to reason.

Danny looked at Sam and gave her a smile then put a serious face back on looking back at Vlad and said, putting his hand down, "You can stay on earth up in your castle, but you cannot leave, ever, until we say otherwise."

Vlad looked upset, on one hand he hated being confined to his castle but on the other it might be for the best, at least until everyone forgot that he was the evil half ghost that forced the world to make him their ruler. Finally, he sighed and said, "Fine, but how will I get my food?"

"You'll make a list for food and my dad will pick it up every two weeks, if you want or need something before then you'll have to call him and he'll escort you if necessary." Danny paused for a moment, giving Vlad a vindictive smile, "Because we all know how much he loves hanging out with you." His face became serious again, "But be warned, if you hurt my dad in any way I will stuff you in a thermos and throw you into outer space!" Danny couldn't keep the venom out of his voice, he was still pissed at Vlad for everything he did.

"Very well, Danny." Vlad said with a sigh, thinking he could at least still use his ghost portal. He didn't realize the Guys in White had already raided his castle and damaged his portal while trying to take it, the information on his computers copied and wiped. It would take quite some time to get everything operational again, even for Vlad.

"You will also be tracked by my dad's new invention, a spectral tracking chip. Think of if like a dog chip meets tracking devise. To make sure you don't just run off and cause mayhem." Said Danny, not trusting Vlad to honor the deal. "My dad will be implanting you with a chip using the Fenton Gauntlets, that way you can't use your ghost powers on him." "So that I know you don't take any detours I'm taking you there contained." Danny said with a smirk, pulling out a thermos and trapping Vlad inside. Sam didn't look like she approved.

Danny took Sam's hand then took off through the wall. Sam called Jack Fenton and explained the whole situation. When they got to Vlad's castle. Jack Fenton and the Guys in White were there. "Danny, where is Vlad?" The Guys in White asked while other Guys in White were loading a truck with all the stuff from his ghost lab.

Danny let Vlad out of the thermos. "What are you doing to my house?" Vlad asked looking around seeing all his hard work being loaded into the back of a truck.

"We are confiscating everything that has a ghost origin." The Guys in White said, then turned to Danny, "Danny, we have implanted your father with that chip that you asked us to." They continued.

"Hey, uh, Danny, why was I implanted with a chip again?" Jack asked, he noticed that the question made Vlad shiver

"We need someone to keep an eye on Vlad from time to time and that will be you Dad." Danny said, taking to ghost gauntlets from his father.

"All right, party with Vlad whenever I want!" Jack said, jumping up and down. Danny put the gauntlets on and took a chip from the Guys in White then implanted it into the Vlad.

"Just so you know Vlad, the Guys in White put up an invisible fence, if you cross it that chip with shock you then you will lose your powers for an hour so don't get any ideas, as long as you are outside the fence it will shock you every hour." Danny said, giving the gauntlets back to his father.

Danny took Sam's hand and took off without looking back. It was very late now and he was getting tired, Danny took them into their room through the wall. He went human. Sam got undressed down to her bra but took off her panties then crawled into the bed. Danny got completely naked then crawled in the bed with Sam. Sam was shifting around in the bed, Danny was unsure as to why but before he could ask she pulled her black bra out from under the covers and threw it onto the floor.

"Finally sleeping naked with me?" Danny asked playfully.

Sam smiled at Danny and placed a very passionate kiss on his lips. Then she cuddled close to him "Goodnight Danny." Sam said, falling asleep.

"Goodnight Sam." Danny replied, dreamily, as they both fell asleep.

TBC…

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any suggestions pm me and if I use it then I'll give you credit. If you don't want credit, that's fine just let me know. (GD)


End file.
